


If I Could Ever

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demiromantic!Yang, F/F, I accidentally wrote a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Yang Xiao Long wasn’t capable of love.She saw what love could do to you, what losing the love of your life could do. She saw it happen twice with her dad, how it wrecked him. With a premise like that, consciously or not, she just couldn’t let herself fall for it and stayed away from it as much as she could.Then Blake Belladonna asked her out.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	If I Could Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I heard half of a sentence on tv and it kickstarted all of this. I like what come out of it though.  
> Enjoy!

Yang Xiao Long wasn’t capable of love.

Well, that might be poorly worded. She loved her friends, and her family. She loved her motorcycle Bumblebee, her dog Zwei, and playing her videogames. She loved messing with her little sister Ruby, the person she loved the most in the whole world.

Yang loved deeply and fiercely, with genuine care and such loyalty that most people couldn’t even dream to achieve.

It just happened she wasn’t able to love romantically.

She saw what love could do to you, what losing the love of your life could do. She saw it happen twice with her dad, how it wrecked him. With a premise like that, consciously or not, she just couldn’t let herself fall for it and stayed away from it as much as she could.

Then Blake Belladonna asked her out.

Blake has been her friend for as much as she could remember, to the point she could be considered her best friend. She was one of the rare people who had the honor to reach close to Ruby in Yang’s scale of affections, which wasn’t something to take lightly, and that’s why it put Yang in such a bad position.

With anyone else Yang would have just rejected the person and it would have ended there. She had her share of broken hearts left behind, despite her best attempts to be gentle with her rejections, and she didn’t want Blake to be one of them. Her heart took enough hits already.

But she didn’t want to lie to her either. She couldn’t, she was her best friend.

“Blake.” She said “You know I can’t.” she told her of her problems with romantic love a long time ago, and it was incredibly surprising she asked her anyway.

“I know.” Blake admitted, her nervousness showing through her ears “But I can’t keep pretending my feelings don’t exist, I _needed_ to ask you. Will you go on a date with me?”

Yang sighed, trying to come up with a solution. “Fine.” She decided “I… I’ll try. I can’t promise you anything, but I can try and see what happens. We hang out all the time on our own already, so it can’t be too awkward right?”

Blake smiled “Right.” Then took a step in and hesitantly wrapped Yang in a hug “Thank you, for giving me a chance.”

“For you? I could never not to.” Yang found herself speaking the truth.

They agreed that if it didn’t work out they’d still be best friends, and Blake would be able to process and leave behind her feelings once and for all if it was the case. And if it did work out instead, well, it would just work out. A win-win situation overall.

So, they went on that first date. And then another. And then another again. Yang was right in thinking that they weren’t too different from all the time they hung out already, but knowing these outings were supposed to be dates gave them a little thrill, a little something she couldn’t explain. So, they went on.

Blake was the epitome of a gentleman (gentlewoman?), always doing her best to keep her comfortable and never forcing her to do anything she didn’t want to. Yang was incredibly thankful for that, and it’s thanks to all that freedom and safety that led them to their first kiss.

Blake was a little nervous about it at first afraid she might have stepped some boundaries, it was cute in a way, but Yang reassured her that she was fine with it. Despite the uncertainty of her feelings, she knew that she liked it, and that even if it all went south, she would always be happy and grateful her first kiss was with her.

This is how their weird relationship platonic/romantic borderline lasted for a few months.

Blake seemed a little on edge sometimes; Yang didn’t say anything to progress, to label themselves, but never backed out either, but it was like she expected it to happen sooner or later.

Now wasn’t one of these moments though, as she laid relaxed on Yang’s shoulder.

Blake’s parents were having a date, and she took the opportunity for pizza and movie date night at her place. It was casual, something they already used to do all the time in their friendship, and their favorite kind of date.

Yang had one arm over Blake’s shoulders, holding her close as the movie played. It wasn’t one of her favorites if she had to be honest, but it was Blake’s and so she could endure it.

Yang moved her gaze from the tv to her… best friend? Date? Friend with “minor benefits”? What could she even call what they had?

For a moment she found herself wishing there was a word, a something for them, before suddenly realizing she knew exactly what she wanted them to be.

_Girlfriend. I want her to be my girlfriend._

It was such a big revelation in such a small moment, that it overwhelmed her. Yang tensed for a bit, but Blake was too engrossed with the movie to notice, luckily.

Yang watched her ember eyes reflect what was happening on screen, and the joy to be there watching her favorite movie with her. She noticed how comfortable their bodies were close together, and the pure relax and contentness that her body language showed her.

_I love her._

“I love you.” Yang said, almost in trance, completely unaware of her mouth moving before it was too late.

Blake immediately turned toward her with surprise, ears perked up and eyes widened, the movie forgotten, and Yang’s lilac eyes widened in panic.

“…what?”

_What the fuck did I just say, I can’t just jump from “I can’t do relationships” to “I love you” what’s wrong with me!?!_

Her internal panic must have been shown because Blake gently moved a hand to cup and caress her cheek “Yang… did you mean it?”

“I don’t know.” It was truth and lie at the same time. Yang was so confused… “But I know that if I could ever love someone like _that_ , it would be you. And maybe… I’d like to refer to you as my girlfriend, for us to be girlfriends. If that’s alright with you!”

Blake said nothing, but her bright smile spoke for her. She moved her hand from the cheek to the back of Yang’s head, and pulled her in a sweet happy kiss.

Patience and taking a risk repaid her in full.


End file.
